Xeno Bardock
|Race= Saiyan |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Occupation= |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Xeno Gine (wife) Xeno Goku (son) Xeno Gohan (grandson) Xeno Goten (grandson) Xeno Turles (son)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Xeno Pan (great-granddaughter) |Counterparts = Bardock Future Bardock }} is a version of Bardock from another dimension. Appearance Xeno Bardock wears a black shirt with long sleeves underneath a black and green new battle armor. Interestingly, he retains the red shinguards, red wristlets and the red headband wore by the main timeline Bardock. In some arts, Bardock's red headband's lace appears bigger than the regular headband. Personality Biography Background Not much is known about this incarnation of Bardock other than he comes from another dimension. Although he shares some similarities with the main timeline Bardock, such as the red headband and the scar on his left cheek. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, Xeno Bardock appears as the Masked Saiyan under Towa and Mira's control. When Chronoa and Xeno Trunks appear in their hideout, Towa has the Masked Saiyan attack Xeno Trunks, while he overwhelms him in his base form, upon turning into a Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks proves to be a match for the Masked Saiyan and eventually manages to damage his mask. When Super Mira proceeds to attack Xeno Trunks, the Masked Saiyan fully breaks his mask and reveals himself as Xeno Bardock, teaming up with Xeno Trunks, the two manage to fight off Mira, causing him and Towa to retreat. After Xeno Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, Xeno Bardock looks at the moon. Dark Empire Saga ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, when the Dark-Masked King is sent to retrieve Xeno Paragus, Xeno Bardock encounters them both. Xeno Paragus is beaten down by Xeno King Vegeta until Xeno Bardock intervenes. Finding that he is outmatched, Xeno Bardock places his broken Time Breaker mask back on for more power, and transforms into Super Saiyan 3 - which gives him enough power to battle Xeno King Vegeta. In the game, Xeno Bardock appears and says he has business with Xeno King Vegeta, allowing Xeno Trunks to continue pursuing Mechikabura. During their fight, Dark Masked King removes his red cloak and the Time Breaker mask, while Xeno Bardock puts his own Time Breaker mask and transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Their fight is interrupted by Xeno Paragus, who attacks Xeno King Vegeta from behind. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Descent of the Demon Gods Xeno Bardock has a rematch with Xeno King Vegeta, during which he transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Bardock attempts to call a cease-fire, appealing to Xeno King Vegeta's Saiyan pride. Power ;Manga As the Masked Saiyan, Xeno Bardock is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks, and when teamed up with him is able to overpower Super Mira. By gaining the full power of the mask, Xeno Bardock is powerful enough to transform into Super Saiyan 3, with enough power to match Xeno King Vegeta. ;Game Xeno Bardock is unable to defeat Xeno King Vegeta, even after transforming into Super Saiyan 3 using the power of his broken mask. In a rematch with Xeno King Vegeta, Bardock manages to achieve Super Saiyan 4. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Rebellion Trigger' - A Final Spirit Cannon fired in the form of an Energy wave, used by Xeno Bardock in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Dark Rebellion Trigger' - A variant of Rebellion Trigger using dark Ki that Masked Saiyan uses in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Wild Rebellion Trigger' - A variant of Rebellion Trigger used by Xeno Bardock as a Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Heat Phalanx' - A rush attack used by Xeno Bardock in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Rebellion Edge' - A rush attack using dual blades used by Xeno Bardock as a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Full Charge Rebellion Edge' - A stronger variation of Rebellion Edge used by Xeno Bardock as a Super Saiyan 3. *'Rebellion Fang' – A rush attack that Xeno Bardock uses in Dragon Ball Heroes. Equipment *'Key Sword' - Briefly utilized by Xeno Bardock to defeat Dark Broly. Forms and transformations Great Ape As a Saiyan who still has his tail, Xeno Bardock is able to transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves. It is unknown if he is able to control himself in this form as few Saiyans can. Masked Saiyan Masked Saiyan is the state taken on by Xeno Bardock after being taken control of by Towa. Xeno Bardock can also transform into a Great Ape while in this state. After breaking free from Towa's control, he keeps his broken mask, and uses it when turning into Super Saiyan 3 during his fight with Xeno King Vegeta. Super Saiyan Like his counterpart, Xeno Bardock possesses the normal Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 Like his counterpart, Xeno Bardock possesses the Super Saiyan 2 form. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock possesses the Super Saiyan 3 form which he acquires via Xeno-Evolution. During his fight with Xeno King Vegeta, Xeno Bardock uses the form while wearing his broken Time Breaker mask. Super Saiyan 4 After his battle against Xeno King Vegeta, Xeno Bardock returns and at some point acquired the Super Saiyan 4 form. In this transformation, he gets a variation of the Rebellion Trigger technique, called "Wild Rebellion Trigger". Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Bardock (Masked Saiyan) vs. Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mira *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 3 w/ mask) vs. Xeno King Vegeta Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Bardock Xeno es:Super Bardock Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Former Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:DBH Characters